Talk:Vintage Suit
It's inventory slots and resistance equal to a level 4 rig. It's called the Antique RIG The RIG is purchusable for you XBL avatar. It's the same as this one. I suggest a name change. Where did you hear it was called the "Antique RIG"? User:ZombieKilla726 15:45, January 22, 2011 (UTC) :This is why we need sources. Help us to help you by providing the sources to avoid these problems. :) - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 16:20, January 22, 2011 (UTC : :This suit is the same suit as the one you can bu y in the Avatar Marketplace on Xbox 360. See for yourself :ThatRandomGuy117 19:09, January 22, 2011 (UTC) ::In game it's called the Vintage RIG. I don't think that's disputed anymore. I also added it's location in trivia as that's where the locations were on the Dead Space 1 RIG pages. I did however accidentally Check minor edit.Strike Reyhi 04:26, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Vintage RIG vs Big Daddy The Vintage RIG really does not resemble the Big Daddy from Bioshock in any way. Having it added to the trivia section is really a stretch. Meddlesom 11:18, January 28, 2011 (UTC)Meddlesom Yes. Seriously People, stop adding simularities between two different gaming series. Itrs getting bloody annoying. Necromorph-X (talk) (blog) 19:16, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Fixed it (Teh CrackShot 19:18, January 28, 2011 (UTC)) Thank you that was bothering me as well. But didn't want to mess with it being fairly new to the Dead Space wikia. Strike Reyhi 20:19, January 28, 2011 (UTC) It actually looks more like a cosmonaut suit than a Big Daddy suit anyway, given the head gear underneath the helmet. Makes more sense anyway, as a vintage space suit would be more suitable for Zero-G situations than a diving suit. 19:48, January 31, 2011 (UTC) The similarity goes as far as they both resemble old diver suits, a very vague comparison, might as well just say both games have guns in them. rename Add CEC I dont know how to rename a page according to limited edition book, it says CEC VINTAGE SUIT on page 9. James Jr 09:21, January 31, 2011 (UTC) But in the game, it calls it "Vintage Suit". We need info from the game. Rewrite I've rewritten the page a bit, moving non-trivial information up. Really, the location of the suit schematic is something "trivial"? http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout/images/0/08/Personal_Sig_Image.gif Tagaziel (call!) 14:16, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Vintage Suit I don't know if this is a glitch/bug or not. However, I did not get the Vintage suit Schematic from Chapter 8, yet on Chapter 10, the first Store within the USG Ishimura had the Vintage suit in store. Might wanna check with others before confirming this, however this is my first playthrough. This is because if you don't get a schematic in a chapter, it's automatically added to the store in another. Dinosaurfan1 01:49, March 21, 2011 (UTC) suit thrusters Its mentioned that the vintage suit has only one set of thrusters, yet there is 'steam' from where the second set would be. Is this worth mentioning? Update: this is only present in some vintage suit versions, not the original. Question with a Needed Answer I noticed something while reading this article. The Vintage Suit's Bonus is 10% discount on all items on the store. If it's not any trouble, shouldn't we add the prices of all the items in the store, and then show the price they are with the 10% Discount? Or would that take up too much space in the article? The Wiki Editor 19:00, June 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Space isn't a matter, but it's a rather pointless thing to do. I mean it's not even difficult to find a 10% discount on the fly. It's not like it's 42.4242% :) (also if you can, refrain from using the code format for simple text posts :) ) --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 19:08, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Vintage Suit vs Dead Space 1 Suits For the first Dead Space suits, the helmets don't fold out of the back and out the hologram projector like in Dead Space 2, Isaac just puts them on. Im guessing the reason for this is because its less advanced, but with the Vintage Suit, which is obviously even less advanced as to the Dead Space 1 suits, the helmet (of the vintage suit) also folds out, does anyone have a reason for this or a theory? 11:16, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Magnets did it Im sorry, but that doesn't explain how come the first suits in Dead Space 1 couldn't fold out from the back and holo projector, and how the obviously older, less advanced, Vintage suits can. Please elaborate further. Gaming purposes I'm guessing. Ishimura Elite 03:25, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Over 200 years old? Even the SCAF suits, which are over 200 years old, seem more advanced than this model by leaps and bounds! Just how old is this suit and RIG tech?